Fortuito
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: Hisoka recebe o pedido de Illumi para ajudá-lo a executar um trabalho. De início, a tarefa simples de assassinar uma mulher não desperta nele qualquer emoção, porém algumas descobertas tornam o alvo interessante. Disposto a acrescentar um novo brinquedo a sua coleção, Hisoka precisa impedir que Illumi tenha êxito na caçada antes que este possa frustrar seu jogo.
1. Presas fáceis não interessam

Capítulo I – Presas fáceis não interessam

O lugar estava vazio para o horário. Dezenove horas era o ápice de entrada de pessoas no Scarlet, mas especialmente naquele dia o número de clientes não havia alcançado um quarto do esperado. A música baixa e suave, era um reflexo dos que estavam ali fugindo de algo ou degustando uma dose para alimentar o costume. As luzes fracas flertavam com a escuridão lançando feixes vermelhos pelo salão acarpetado. As paredes decoradas com tapeçaria negra mantinham os poucos sons dentro do ambiente e os móveis brilhavam como se estivessem recém envernizados. O luxo em cada detalhe encantava os visitantes, fidelizando-os com a atmosfera que oferecia álcool e privacidade na mesma proporção.

Alheio a isso, Hisoka esperava Illumi com o olhar entediado, brincando com o líquido azul que enjoara de beber. Na última vez que foi chamado pelo "parceiro" pouco se divertiu e não acreditava que agora seria diferente. Nunca era realmente divertido ser requisitado por ele e o único motivo de continuar a atendê-lo era a certeza de que poderia contatá-lo caso precisasse.

— Oh, você chegou antes. — Illumi pontuou forçando a surpresa em sua expressão.

— Quanto mais cedo se começa, mais cedo se termina... Então, o que quer?

— Preciso de você para executar um trabalho.

Hisoka arqueou a sobrancelha encarando o rosto pálido de Illumi, perguntando-se o que havia por trás daquelas palavras. Um Zoldyck pedir ajuda para realizar um trabalho não era o tipo de coisa que se ouvia todos os dias.

— Quem é o alvo?

— Naoko Peace. — Illumi puxou o celular, localizando a foto. — Vinte e cinco anos, estudante de engenharia civil, trancou a faculdade no mês passado e desapareceu. O último registro do cartão bancário dela foi em York Shin há três semanas...

— Uma pessoa comum? — Hisoka interrompeu para confirmar sua intuição, apertando os lábios com desgosto ao ouvir a afirmativa. — Eu passo! — Gesticulou com desdém.

— Ofereceram uma boa quantia. — Illumi disse com sua estranha inocência.

— Fique com ela. Não vou perder meu tempo nisso.

— Não é tão simples quanto parece... — A frase prendeu a atenção de Hisoka, e Illumi se aproveitou disso para estender a pausa proposital. Pediu uma bebida demorando mais que o necessário para escolhê-la e descansou o queixo na palma direita. — É possível que eu não consiga terminar o serviço sozinho.

— Por quê? — disse observando a expressão do outro congelada numa falsa meditação. Sua intuição lhe soprava que boa coisa não viria, porém a curiosidade pedia para saber o que era.

— Ela pode controlar pessoas. — Illumi rebateu, molhando a garganta com o gim recém servido. — Não sei os detalhes, apenas que é como uma espécie de telepatia.

— Deve ter um limite para o alcance.

— Por isso preciso de você. Não posso usar minhas agulhas e se eu mesmo tentar descobrir corro o risco de cair na habilidade dela.

Os olhos de Hisoka se estreitaram enquanto a lógica do pedido se mostrava transparente e maciça em sua mente. Não podia chamar de traição, porém era um pequeno empurrão para um buraco de proporção desconhecida.

— Por que acha que aceitarei ser a isca?

— Não acho, mas eu tinha que tentar. Quem mais poderia ser?

As informações cedidas pelo cliente eram precisas: personalidade, amigos, tipos de lugares que a mulher frequentava. Um ou dois dados de cada ponto que somados forneciam uma boa base do perfil dela. Era um relatório digno de algum tempo de observação e completamente desnecessário para um assassino da estirpe de um Zoldyck.

Com mais da metade do trabalho entregue de mão beijada, Illumi dedicou um mínimo esforço para localizá-la. A lista de pensões e albergues pelos quais ela espalhou seu nome e outros sete pseudônimos era grande para o curto período em que estava desaparecida, mas a ausência de cuidado com certos detalhes demonstrava que ainda estava aprendendo a apagar seus rastros. Em uma semana, o endereço de uma espelunca que se passava por hotel estava na mente de Illumi e ao seu lado a colaboração que havia requisitado.

— Exceto por aquilo, ela parece inofensiva, — disse com a voz monótona, notando o outro resmungar com uma expressão tediosa. — mas pode surpreender com alguma habilidade desconhecida. O quarto dela é o 302. Só precisa entrar e garantir que eu possa terminar o serviço.

— Vou esperá-la sair. — Hisoka rebateu se agachando. — Não há diversão alguma em encurralar um rato.

— Isso não é uma brincadeira. Não devemos perder tempo.

— O caminho está livre. — Gesticulou teatralmente para a janela entreaberta, depois recolheu a mão apoiando o queixo no dorso dela. — A não ser que esteja com medo.

Ele encarou Hisoka, perdendo parte da inexpressividade quando seus olhos adquiriram um brilho afiado e voltou a fitar a janela de vidro fumê, avaliando a probabilidade do comportamento de seu "parceiro" lhe render contratempos.

— Não precisa me pagar se eu puder brincar um pouco.

— Não vou permitir que atrapalhe meu trabalho. — Illumi devolveu com frieza.

— Meus serviços em troca de diversão é um mau negócio?

Illumi ficou em silêncio. Ele sabia que dificilmente conseguiria alguém que custasse tão barato, porém o fato de Hisoka tratar aquilo de forma tão leviana o incomodava.

— Faça como quiser, mas cumpra o combinado.

Os lábios de Hisoka se repuxaram num sorriso vitorioso enquanto sua mão sacou o baralho para encarar o período de espera. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre as cartas folheando-as com rapidez, embaralhando-as um par de vezes antes de puxar sua escolhida. Ele a girou sem ver, fazendo mistério para si mesmo e num estanque revelou a face imperiosa da rainha de copas.

O crepúsculo tingia o céu de roxo quando a movimentação na porta do hotel fez Hisoka desviar o olhar de suas cartas. Um grupo de pessoas agitava a entrada conversando em voz alta ao passo que outro caminhava com ar nostálgico e um terceiro quase insignificante se arrastava com passos cansados. Mesclando-se à agitação, uma mulher de cabelos negros deixou o local tranquilamente.

Tinha olhos azuis serenos no rosto fino, pernas esguias que se mostravam quase por completo no short jeans, e o tronco escondido sob uma blusa cinza. A expressão distante fazia crer que os pensamentos dela estavam além do horizonte e o caminhar parecia suprir a necessidade de respirar.

Hisoka esquadrinhou-a de cima a baixo com certo desprezo. Transformar aquela caçada em algo minimamente interessante era uma tarefa impossível. Seria um golpe de extrema sorte se conseguisse uma boa reação quando atacasse, no entanto mesmo que a mulher tentasse lutar não duraria cinco minutos. A melhor possibilidade residia em ela usar sua habilidade, ainda que isso pudesse se converter num risco.

" _Mas se essa for a única forma..."_

Ele a seguiu mantendo uma distância razoável, silencioso e ritmado feito uma sombra, com a paciência de um caçador que espera ser notado para se satisfazer com o desespero da vítima. Analisou-a de novo durante a caminhada: o movimento do corpo, os pingentes que estalavam ao se chocarem um com o outro e juntos contra as mãos relaxadas, os fios que ondulavam ao sabor do vento.

A análise continuou quando ela virou a esquina numa rua menos agitada. O barulho dos passos assumiu a nuance seca da firmeza aumentando gradativamente a velocidade. Os músculos das pernas tencionaram pelo movimento e o acúmulo de adrenalina, a respiração trocou a harmonia do silêncio por um chiado baixo e contínuo ao passo que a próxima rua se apresentava larga e infinita. No meio dela, um beco se mostrou como uma saída duvidosa, sendo prontamente aproveitado pela mulher.

O estreito que se findava numa parede de três metros não possuía portas em suas laterais. Livre de entulhos, guardava apenas a poeira de um reduto de drogados que por hora abrigava um casal entorpecido fazendo de seu papelão a cama de um motel.

Hisoka crispou o nariz e continuou pelo único trajeto possível, encontrando um parque antigo. Correu os olhos pelas árvores cobertas de limo e a grama alta de um verde envelhecido, as grades enferrujadas e tortas que serviam para delimitar a área, os bancos podres e brinquedos corroídos. Ele adentrou sem se preocupar em esconder a presença procurando sentir a aura da mulher, repuxou o lábio ao não encontrá-la, subiu na maior árvore do lugar e simulou um binóculo com os dedos ao espiar ao redor.

O meio sorriso se tornou uma incógnita ao vê-la rumar para os limites do parque, contudo retornou quando Hisoka cogitou a hipótese de uma cilada. Ele desejou que ela fosse esperta o suficiente para planejar algo que o colocasse em apuros, e não só se utilizasse da armadilha para ganhar tempo e fugir. Se era verdade que ela podia controlar as pessoas, precisava experimentar aquela sensação. Pela aflição, pela privação, pelo desespero... e para fazê-la sentir o mesmo em seguida.

Hisoka saboreou a expectativa por um momento, observando seu alvo desaparecer entre o verde e sem pressa seguiu o caminho feito por ele imaginando qual surpresa o aguardava. Notou a trilha se estreitar sutilmente e a luz do sol diminuir até se resumir a mínimos feixes que driblavam os largos dosséis de cedro. Parou diante de um deles, atentando-se aos ruídos e retomou o andar calmo, mudando a direção alguns metros depois, correndo como se pisasse sobre o vento.

Uma carta rasgou o ar, cortando uma mecha de cabelo enquanto a goma de Hisoka grudou no tênis que foi descartado de imediato. O ás de espadas foi puxado e mantido entre os dedos ao passo que o alvo manteve a cautela e sua posição. Minutos foram desprezados em prol de estratégias e conclusões, silêncios se acumularam entre as respirações.

Por fim, Naoko disparou entre as árvores, movendo-se pela trilha sinuosa. As chances de escapar com vida de uma luta com aquele homem eram minúsculas como as gotas de suor que brotavam em sua testa, um risco que só merecia ser corrido em troca da certeza de continuar respirando após enfrentá-lo.

Ela tentou criar um segundo plano baseado em possíveis falhas, contudo os pensamentos se embaralharam conforme o temor se infiltrava denso e veloz em cada lacuna de esperança tornando-as cinzas frias de angústia. Sua visão tomada por borrões não enxergava aberturas tampouco sua mente se desprendia dos metros que se acumulavam enquanto seu algoz se aproximava. Não fossem os pés acostumados com o caminho, teria tropeçado na primeira raiz. No entanto, a vantagem diminuía a cada vez que pensava sobre ela embora o homem mantivesse a distância inicial.

A leveza dos movimentos dele lembrava uma dança. Seus passos suaves extraíam curtos suspiros da grama e o corpo ziguezagueava entre os troncos num ritmo tranquilo e gracioso como se atravessasse um palco para continuar seu número. No rosto, a expressão amistosa carregava lábios apertados num sorriso que se estendia vagarosamente enquanto um brilho perigoso nascia nos olhos amarelos.

Quando Naoko duvidou outra vez de seu plano, o tempo desacelerou diante dela até congelar na certeza do que vira. A fresta que se abriu no verde da mata revelou um pequeno descampado que outrora abrigava um par de carvalhos e servia como local de espera para aqueles que se perdiam. O espaço ficava próximo a uma das antigas saídas do parque, dando acesso para uma rua deserta que desembocava na avenida principal do bairro.

Naoko acelerou, saltando para um galho e se mantendo no alto conforme mudava seu rumo. A proximidade do objetivo irrigava esperança em suas veias, emprestando-lhe uma dose extra de fôlego. Os últimos metros logo se colocaram perante ela fazendo a tensão e o alívio se misturarem numa emoção aguda e dolorida que se intensificou com o brilho ofuscante do asfalto e o aceno acolhedor do êxito.

Ela saltou para fora do parque, sentindo os segundos gotejarem enquanto seus pés não tocavam o chão. Seu próximo destino estava a poucos minutos e o desfecho daquele problema também. Ignorando a queimação provocada pelo grafite que cobria as ruas, ela continuou a corrida até seu corpo parar num estanque e o frio lhe invadir de imediato.

As imagens ao redor se tornaram vultos e suas costas sentiram o impacto contra a superfície firme. As pernas tremeram enquanto ela forçava a respiração e procurava uma alternativa, contudo a inércia do momento foi cortada pela ponta do ás de Hisoka acariciando seu pescoço.

— Finalmente você parou de fugir. — Ele ironizou.

Naoko contornou os pensamentos fatalistas mantendo a atenção nos movimentos dele e procurou uma resposta que satisfizesse a situação, no entanto desistiu das palavras.

— Você prefere o silêncio? — Hisoka insistiu. — É uma pena... — Deu de ombros. — Inevitavelmente você irá gritar.

Naoko sentiu um arrepio na espinha. A certeza daquela sentença era o seu sangue nas mãos daquele homem. Restava fazer o máximo para evitar a dor e morrer com dignidade, mas até isso parecia uma fantasia infantil. Ela fitou a sombra dele se alongar pela grama conforme o sol se deitava. A carta não havia se afastado nem por um instante de seu pescoço e nenhum movimento foi dado desde a última palavra, entretanto a sensação dos olhos cravados em suas costas dizia que ele esperava por sua reação.

Hisoka mantinha a paciência apesar da hesitação da mulher. Precisava pressioná-la com a intensidade certa, dando chances que não existiam e iludindo-a com possibilidades. Uma abertura perfeita despertaria nela o ímpeto de lutar, contudo o menor erro poderia fazê-la desistir e se entregar. Todo o êxito dependia de dois fatores, porém apenas um estava sob o controle dele.

Ele moveu seu ás para longe da pele que emanava medo e soltou a goma que havia grudado nas costas de Naoko, notando a cautela impedi-la de aproveitar a oportunidade. Contornou-a a passos lentos, colocando-os frente a frente e observou o rosto que se levantou para enfrentá-lo.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso.

A frase soou aos ouvidos dele como uma doce melodia. A voz trêmula que simulava frieza, rouca pelo rompante de coragem, grave pela imposição do tom, sedutora pelo convite à batalha. Acordes de aflição ressoando em batimentos descompassados, rejeitados pela expressão dura que lhe encarava com olhos afiados.

— Por que a pressa? Acabamos de nos conhecer — disse com um meio sorriso, girando a carta entre os dedos.

O soco veio no momento que ele esperava. Tinha velocidade e posicionamento perfeito, mas não o suficiente para surpreender um experiente lutador, ainda assim Hisoka se deixou atingir no rosto. Ele analisou a força empregada e permitiu o segundo acertar o lado esquerdo de sua face. Logo o terceiro pressionou seu estômago e os demais se distribuíram por diversas partes de seu corpo, cessando de súbito ao revelar a necessidade da mulher se recompor.

Hisoka cuspiu o sangue que havia se acumulado em sua boca, limpando o redor dela com o polegar e avaliando o ataque recebido. Era bem inferior ao que estava acostumado, fácil de ser defendido, impreciso em sua sequência, dotado de erros tolos e aberturas ridículas. Um tédio absoluto se não fossem as circunstâncias por trás de cada gesto calculado.

— Você faz melhor do que isso... Vamos, me dê tudo que você tem! — finalizou com a voz rouca.

Ele se frustrou ao notar o receio no rosto dela e a demora em atacar novamente, torcendo para que aquela reação não fosse o prelúdio para uma nova fuga. Tinha perdido o ânimo para brincar de esconde-esconde e seu interesse não resistiria a ver seu brinquedo se afastar mais uma vez. Esperou outro minuto arrastado, segurando o celular por dentro do bolso direito enquanto dedilhava o baralho que estava no esquerdo. Seria uma pena entregar a mulher sem tirar nada dela, e Hisoka tentava contornar a ideia de que sua tentativa resultaria apenas em perda de tempo, contudo a cautela excessiva de Naoko fazia seu sangue amornar. Ele alisou a tecla que traria Illumi em um instante, curvando os lábios para baixo ao aceitar a derrota, pressionou-a um tanto ainda insuficiente para fazê-la discar o número e parou, derrubando uma carta no chão.

O dez de paus trouxe um brilho diferentes aos olhos amarelos que se agitaram com satisfação quando um vulto se aproximou por sua visão periférica, transformando-se num soco recebido com um sorriso. O sangue fluiu do interior da boca de Hisoka manchando o riso e se uniu ao jorro que saiu de seu nariz. A excitação pulsou sob a dor formigando sua pele, vertendo a saliva que se acumulava misturada ao vermelho vivo, borrando os pensamentos com o prazer tão conhecido. Dentro dele, Hisoka suspirava com o ardor de feridas abertas, o impacto agudo contra seus músculos, o olhar borrado e o cheiro úmido de ferro. Arfava principalmente pelo ciclo ininterrupto de golpes que sacudiam seu corpo, afogando-o em sensações distintas que se complementavam de forma única.

O deleite teve seu ápice num rompante de dor que alimentou sua raiva e euforia. Uma parte quis esmagar as pernas de Naoko e perfurar a pele dela com os ossos quebrados enquanto a outra admirava o ímpeto covarde no qual a mulher depositou a ilusão de conseguir se salvar.

Hisoka dobrou os joelhos pelo incômodo crescente, aparando os socos de Naoko e imobilizando-a entre os braços, aplicando pressão na mesma intensidade que seu desconforto aumentava. A agitação inicial dela lhe fez desviar o foco por um instante, mas este não demorou a retornar para a sensação no meio de suas pernas ao ver que sua presa amolecia na pálida aflição de quem buscava ar.

Ele deixou seu sangue colorir o rosto dela e apreciou as pupilas tomando o espaço das íris azuis. Os olhos arregalados imploravam, puros de miséria, agarrando-se a um fio de esperança morta, encarando seu carrasco como se procurassem algum fragmento de piedade em sua alma, mas ao mesmo tempo compondo uma expressão de beleza mórbida que o instigava a concluir o ato.

— Golpes baixos não funcionam comigo. Se eu quisesse matar você teria feito isso no primeiro movimento... — Hisoka murmurou. — O homem que irá matá-la se chama Illumi Zoldyck. Eu estou aqui apenas por diversão, então quanto mais tempo você me entreter, mais tempo permanecerá viva.


	2. O inesperado é bem-vindo

Naoko não se moveu. Seu olhar permanecia vidrado no mesmo ponto em que se fixou quando parou de atacar, o rosto empalidecia sob as gotas pegajosas e seus músculos queimavam como se estivessem se rompendo fibra a fibra. Seu coração esmurrava o peito na tentativa de fazê-la lembrar que deveria escapar, mas o corpo afundava em torpor, a mente vazia ecoava uma sensação conhecida que se apoderava da razão com a sutileza de seus dedos gelados.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir uma gota invadir o esquerdo, soltando um suspiro engasgado. O ato incompleto devido à pressão contra seu peito aguçou os pensamentos que retornaram devagar. Precisava reverter aquela situação sem deixar transparecer sua falha.

Mergulhou na insanidade latente das íris amarelas, tomando-a como um aviso do que poderia lhe acontecer, sentindo um arrepio deslizar por sua espinha. Engoliu o medo que subia a garganta, disposta a fazer o necessário por sua vida e calculou as palavras de seu algoz. Uma estratégia dependia de descobrir as verdades e mentiras por trás delas, contudo traçar um perfil em pouco tempo e sob pressão era um convite dourado a um erro fatal. Ainda que forçasse interações, compreendê-lo minimamente tomaria parte de sua atenção. Um luxo caro e perigoso que valia o preço daquilo que poderia salvar.

Com um movimento mecânico, ela assentiu à ameaça. Seus olhos firmes sustentados pelo instinto de sobrevivência destoavam da tensão que percorria suas veias. A tentativa de retomar o equilíbrio tropeçava em direção ao êxito, mas parecia fadada a fracassar diante das flutuações de Hisoka.

— Que bom que nos entendemos. — Ele disse com cordialidade.

O sorriso falso desconcertou-a por um instante, mas lhe despertou em definitivo. Precisava dar àquele homem o que ele buscava antes que retirasse a oferta, embora esta não passasse de postergar a hora de sua morte. Ela moveu o braço devagar constatando a folga no aperto e contrariando a voz da cautela, alcançou um seis de ouros no bolso do inimigo, abrindo sua pele do quadril à coxa.

Naoko sentiu o pulso estalar ao ser pego pela mão de Hisoka, mas a sensação se perdeu na apreensão de evitar o contra-ataque. Ela protegeu o estômago aparando o soco, notando seus pés marcarem o chão conforme a força do impacto se recusava a diminuir. A pressão sobre sua palma estremecia os ossos como se fosse pulverizá-los, obrigando-a a escolher uma parte para sacrificar. Quando a dor finalmente chegou ao seu abdômen, Naoko teve a impressão que havia se defendido em vão. O golpe arrancou seu fôlego ao encostar em seu corpo, queimando seus músculos feito uma explosão que se propagou rapidamente sem perder a intensidade.

— Não é educado roubar o brinquedo dos outros, — Hisoka disse balançando a carta que pegara de volta enquanto observava Naoko curvada sobre seu punho. — mas eu gostei da sua audácia. — Ele a ergueu com os dedos, segurando seu queixo com firmeza. — Você tem belas expressões, mas eu sinto falta de algo... — Roçou a unha nos lábios dela fingindo pensar. — Ah,... você ainda não gritou pra mim.

— Você vai morrer esperando por isso. — Ela sussurrou com dificuldade.

— Ora, um desafio... — Sorriu maliciosamente. — É claro que eu aceito!

Naoko sustentou o olhar e o orgulho. Entregar a dignidade não era opção, menos ainda, satisfazer o sadismo de seu carrasco. Daria o entretenimento que ele queria, contudo o prazer de ouvi-la exprimir qualquer som de dor permaneceria engasgado em sua garganta.

Hisoka sentiu a palma arder quando os pingentes talharam um vale em sua epiderme. Ele havia percebido a intenção da mulher, no entanto a curiosidade o fez esperar pelo ato. Como recompensa, recebeu a visão privilegiada de sua carne e um incômodo na mandíbula que o fez notar o céu quase escuro.

— Deveríamos ter começado assim. Você me fez esperar tempo demais — disse usando sua textura surpresa para cobrir a ferida, encarando o semblante apreensivo de Naoko, agora a metros de distância. — Mas iremos recuperá-lo, não é, benzinho?

O asco que brilhou nos olhos dela o divertiu. Aos poucos, suas provocações dissipavam o medo e despertavam emoções mais interessantes. Ele a chamou com o indicador num gesto de quem detinha o poder no jogo e testava sua influência sobre o outro jogador. Riu por dentro da resistência ingênua que ela demonstrou e fez vibrar o fio de goma que os ligava. Puxou, percebendo-o se estender ao limite, balançando com a força empregada na outra ponta, apreciou um segundo e repetiu o movimento.

Por um momento Naoko não se moveu, para desgosto de Hisoka. O esforço que ela dedicava para não ter seu corpo manipulado por ele era enorme, no entanto prometia se tornar nulo num estalar de dedos e assim, feito um passe de mágica, a força se ausentou.

Ele preparou a investida, notando um pouco antes de desferi-la, Naoko cerrar o punho. Acertou-a em cheio no rosto, recebendo um golpe na face. Forçou a carne sentindo os dentes da mulher, e a pressão, menor, que ela exercia sobre os dele, cogitando a possibilidade de quebrá-los, porém se deteve. Era melhor brincar mais tempo antes de judiar do brinquedo. Blefou um soco contra o diafragma, posicionando suas garras quando Naoko fez menção de desviar, rasgando a blusa em quatro pontos. Sentiu o músculo debaixo dela se retesar e deslizou o pé para derrubar sua adversária, observando a queda se interromper num ataque contra sua costela.

A força exercida sobre o vão entre seus ossos foi a primeira dor verdadeira que recebeu de seu passatempo. Demonstrava que ele havia entendido o jogo.

— Precisa ir mais fundo se quiser me machucar de verdade — murmurou com satisfação, notando o olhar dela assumir um brilho diferente.

Hisoka se sobressaltou com a pontada aguda e recuou lançando um punhado de cartas que foi evitado. Retomou o sorriso, alargando-o de propósito ao perceber que era avaliado, e se pôs a espelhar o ato.

Naoko possuía sinais de abatimento e ainda não havia acertado o ritmo da respiração embora fizesse alguns minutos desde o golpe mais forte. Era possível que estivesse se concentrando em não transparecer sua real condição mas também fingindo debilidade. Podia não ser um desafio em termos de força, porém era cedo para dizer o mesmo em inteligência.

Ela continuou a fitá-lo com seriedade, questionando-se a dose certa para mantê-lo ocupado. Em sua mente, a linha entre desejar e descartar era como um fio de cabelo sob a influência das emoções daquele homem. Uma gota a mais ou uma pitada a menos poderia fazê-lo se partir. Até que ponto ele se satisfazia com o perigo? Que atitudes poderiam ameaçá-lo? Suas reações estavam de acordo com a expectativa dele?

— Foi fraco! — Hisoka disse colocando uma das mãos no quadril. — Há uma gota de suor no seu rosto, benzinho. Espero que seja de expectativa. — Exibiu seu nen fixado em três partes diferentes do corpo dela. — Porque eu estou ansioso para ver sua habilidade.

Os lábios de Naoko se entreabriram de surpresa, apertando-se quando seus olhos vagaram pela confusão experimentada. A expressão genuína de dúvida fez Hisoka se perguntar se ela era capaz de tamanho teatro e se este poderia lhe passar despercebido. Negou no instante seguinte, confiante em sua percepção e alimentou a conversa:

— Não vejo porque anseia por isso — respondeu com cautela na voz.

— Curiosidade! Quero saber se é capaz de usá-la contra mim.

— Não sou.

Hisoka não esboçou reação, ocupado em ler os detalhes no rosto da mulher. Desejou que ele lhe denunciasse a mentira, contudo apenas os traços da verdade compunham a face pálida que exibia uma poeira de segurança em meio às areias de receio.

— Não posso usar contra ninguém — complementou tomando o cuidado de não enfatizar a palavra que ecoava em seus pensamentos.

— É uma pena. Eu a mantive viva por isso. — Puxou o celular. Seus dedos discavam os números devagar enquanto hipóteses surgiam. — Qual a condição? — estilhaçou o silêncio antes de iniciar a chamada. — Irei arrancá-la de você se não disser.

Illumi observou as horas. O prazo recebido escoava em gotas pegajosas que indicavam o término do trabalho dentro do combinado mas também insinuavam a possibilidade do contrário. Ele calculou o tempo desde que havia se separado de Hisoka, uma demora que não carecia de intérprete, e preparou suas agulhas.

Com passos calmos, transformou uma dezena de pessoas em marionetes. Com sorte durariam um minuto, intervalo suficiente para colocar o ponto final, do contrário ainda serviriam ao propósito que havia lhes destinado. Recrutou mais alguns enquanto deduzia o cenário que encontraria. Não esperava por nada, apenas matar e partir. Nem por um segundo seus pensamentos se desviaram do objetivo.

A vibração do celular doou-lhe um mínimo de surpresa ao rosto, e a ideia de que não precisaria levar adiante o que havia começado atravessou sua mente. Ele observou o número na tela semicerrando os olhos vagarosamente e bloqueou o incômodo que lhe acometeu ao constatar de quem se tratava.

— Eu disse que ligaria quando terminasse — interrompeu a primeira sílaba do outro.

— Você disse que seria rápido! Quanto mais tempo demorar...

Illumi se dignou a não ouvir o resto, estava cansado da cobrança constante.

— Não volte a me ligar. É a última vez que repito isso. — Encerrou.

Poucos minutos depois, o aparelho voltou a emitir seu murmúrio eletrônico, exibindo o número que Illumi havia decorado e preferia nunca mais ver de novo. O assassino já contabilizava os milhares que pediria pelo aborrecimento, aumentando algumas dezenas a cada vez que era questionado sobre o término do serviço. Se fosse dado a arrependimentos estaria remoendo o dia em que aceitara executar a mulher.

Ele fitou as ruas com indiferença procurando captar a aura de Hisoka, seguindo as ínfimas ondas que a distância permitia perceber e sondando as variações provocadas por influência de outra pessoa. O espanto sequer o tocou naquele momento como se a certeza daquela suspeita despertasse de um sono profundo.

Hisoka fitou os joelhos vacilantes da mulher que insistia em se manter de pé. O chão já estava prometido a ela e a forma que cairia, definida. O próximo ato abriria as cortinas do movimento escolhido pelo mágico.

A carta destinada a beijar o pescoço de Naoko por centímetros não arrematou o topo de sua cabeça quando o solo recebeu o baque de seus ossos, contudo o que parecia um gesto calculado teve fim numa posição de derrota. Um corpo medíocre e exausto reunia suas poucas forças para preservar o que havia sobrado de sua dignidade.

Hisoka começava a crer que a mentira não residia nas palavras dela. Não se dispensava um trunfo na manga, e sua adversária não se comportava como quem fosse puxá-lo. Talvez ela dissimulasse como ninguém ou talvez não passasse de uma miserável sem sorte. Ele se aproximou numa passada suave, assobiando frustração enquanto decidia entre pressioná-la ou abrir-lhe a garganta para compensar o tédio.

— Vou deixá-la escolher a carta que irá lhe matar — disse como quem oferece um favor, fazendo o baralho ressoar sua melodia.

— Ás... de ouros.

Hisoka puxou a escolhida, e um estalo lhe ocorreu. A lembrança serviu de alerta, e ele lançou o ás acompanhando sua trajetória até o alvo. Os segundos brilharam de expectativa feito pó de ouro, impregnando os olhos que se cobriram com pálpebras em respeito à dedicação derramada naquele espetáculo. Num movimento gracioso, ele desviou da investida contra seu calcanhar e do mesmo modo desferiu um chute que foi aparado com dificuldade. A força que empregava em cada golpe deixara de ser uma amostra de seu poder para se tornar doses cada vez maiores.

— Você tem visão, mas não tem técnica. Eu tive chance de te matar pelo menos dez vezes. Agora mesmo, por exemplo... — Apontou para o abdômen dela. — Tenho outra. Então, benzinho, poupe meu tempo e me dê o que quero antes que eu mude de ideia.

Naoko fitou a linha rosa que em nenhum momento havia se desgrudado de seu corpo. Não sabia por onde começar para se livrar daquilo, mas compreendia a liberdade fornecida por seu adversário. Não era muito diferente da coleira que havia deixado para trás. Entretanto morrer nas mãos daquele homem ou do Zoldyck tinha uma diferença que embora desconhecida a obrigava a tomar uma decisão.

E ela soube que seu tempo havia chegado ao fim quando Hisoka soltou um suspiro baixo e pesado.

O andar calculado do corpo encurvado durou três passos. O quarto o colocou diante dela. O quinto foi o apoio de um soco que a esmurrou contra a árvore, abrindo uma cratera de lascas que penetraram nas costas já judiadas pelo combate. O sexto redefiniu o desespero de estar sem saída.

— Agora faremos uma grande performance... Quanta dor você consegue suportar antes de perder a consciência?

Naoko forçou a goma que se enroscara em seus membros, sentindo-a lhe apertar mais a cada tentativa e prendeu a respiração quando notou que seria incapaz de evitar o novo soco. A estratégia foi inútil perante o blefe, e a carne, lapidada pela ponta de uma carta, derramou suas preciosas lágrimas vermelhas.

— Se eu for mais fundo teremos uma chuva de sangue. — Hisoka disse pressionando o três de paus contra a coxa dela. — Seria bonito, mas você apagaria rápido... — Deslizou a carta para cima, abrindo pequeninas fendas na roupa. Parou no abdômen, girando-a suavemente enquanto fluía seu nen de modo intermitente. — Cortar seu pescoço também é uma boa ideia... Ah, por que é tão difícil decidir?! — queixou-se, terminando o desenho de um coração.

— Eu não vou implorar...

— Hum? Por que acha que quero isso? — indagou enquanto começava outro desenho. Os traços escorriam sangue e com ele Hisoka coloriu o coração e o losango após terminado. — Não faz diferença se você reagir ou não. Vou recuperar meu tempo perdido de qualquer forma.

Sustentando um sorriso maquiavélico, ele enfiou a carta ao lado do pescoço dela, partindo a árvore ao meio, e a puxou devagar, ferindo a pele que pulsava com velocidade. Apreciou o olhar atemorizado que fingia calma, sussurrou melodiosamente "tenha bons sonhos" e executou o grand finale.

 _"Boa garota."_

O sangue escorreu em cascatas da boca de Naoko e seus dentes tremeram como se estivessem segurando uma espada. Os lábios arderam com o toque do vento e a língua formigou na poça amarga de saliva, expelida quando ameaçou escoar para a garganta.

Hisoka se vangloriou por não ter desistido e internamente louvou o ato da mulher. Agradava-o mais levar as situações ao limite, e Naoko era do tipo que só cedia a um dedo de tocá-lo. Ele mordeu o lábio pensando em dar a ela um sorriso maior, porém voltou atrás, contentando-se com o estrago já feito. Não queria que nada lhe furtasse a nitidez daquele rosto em agonia. Sacou um quarteto de ases, posicionando-os entre os dedos, exibiu-os num desafio a detê-los, distanciou-se um passo e atirou-os.

Os ouros e as espadas foram evitados por centímetros com um desvio mal calculado, o de paus, atingido por sua companheira de menor valor, ricochetou, encontrando seu fim numa lebre, e o vitorioso de copas abriu um caminho do ombro ao fim da coluna de seu alvo.

Hisoka sentiu sua cintura quente ao mesmo tempo em que o frio lhe invadiu junto com a sensação de umidade. Olhou para a mulher caída, a carne aberta num sulco raso e contínuo, a respiração ofegante, o esforço para se levantar. Quase não podia acreditar que a falha tentativa dela em cortar seu pescoço havia se convertido num outro golpe.

Sorriu.

Retirou a goma como presente. Não se importava de continuar a facilitar as coisas. Era divertido de uma forma diferente. Exigiu que sua oponente se erguesse. Não esperou que tivesse condições, agachou-se diante dela debochando de sua fragilidade, tocou sua testa de leve um par de vezes.

Naoko levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos desfilaram pela terra, subindo pelo corpo de Hisoka, num movimento que parecia se arrastar pelos segundos. Ela arfou quando eles correram para traí-la, fixando-se na ferida. Sentiu-se gelar de imediato. Cerrou os punhos que logo imploraram por liberdade, repuxando os tendões em protesto e por fim tomando as rédeas de sua necessidade.

Ele estava misturado a suor e poeira, ligeiramente espesso pelo contato com o mundo externo, mas conservava seu carmesim puro. Ainda detinha um pouco do brilho que o fazia fascinante quando foi tocado por mãos urgentes que lhe apertaram contra a pele, como se quisessem lhe forçar a voltar de onde saíra, acidentalmente espalhando-o e transformando-o em grandes marcas. Minutos depois, seu fluxo foi interrompido, e ele se dividiu entre a parte que havia escorrido para fora e a que permaneceu junto à fonte.

Naoko observou imóvel o resultado. Todo o esforço empregado para evitar o pior cenário se converteu numa imensa perda de tempo.

— Interessante, mas acho que não é apropriado usar no adversário. — Hisoka pontuou, alisando a carne intacta. — Isso se você tiver o controle de sua técnica, é claro. O que me dá uma boa ideia de como me divertir com você... — A malícia que impregnava a voz se esfriou de súbito, e ele se colocou de pé observando as árvores a leste. — Temos companhia. Melhor controlar seu impulso.


	3. Negócios a parte

Capítulo III – Negócios à parte

As folhas foram as primeiras a protestar contra os recém-chegados. O andar pesado e mal equilibrado partia os pequenos componentes daquele tapete seco, levando consigo também a beleza da relva macia a frente. Os poucos animais que se meteram a passar por ali desviram com velocidade, distanciando-se aflitos. O vento parou de soprar, deixando o braço de uma nuvem ocultar parte da lua. Uma respiração cessou, interrompida pelo golpe do medo.

Naoko teve a certeza de seu fim, lutar ou fugir levariam ao mesmo destino, restava-lhe a expectativa de quanta dor sentiria. Seus joelhos pareceram afundar na terra, mas era apenas seu corpo exclamando a desistência. Pegou-se pensando numa morte rápida e que, com sorte, Illumi lhe faria essa caridade. Tremeu ao imaginar o contrário. Ao seu lado, Hisoka brincava com as cartas. Meio sorriso no rosto, olhar fixo. Tinha calculado seus atos. Esperava uma possibilidade.

Ele observou as quatro marionetes se arrastarem na direção de Naoko, exceto elas nada se movia ao redor. Afastou-se ligeiramente, dando-lhe as costas e caminhou até uma carta que estava no chão. Guardou-a no baralho, trocando-a de lugar diversas vezes como se procurasse encaixá-la em um perfeito. Puxou outra, satisfez-se com a escolhida. Voltou seus olhos para trás vendo Naoko de pé numa pálida resistência. Ela lhe encarou por um segundo, aos pedaços, mas ainda fria e forçou o corpo a se posicionar para a luta.

Hisoka beijou o nove de paus com devoção, assistindo a mulher golpear uma das marionetes. O movimento lento usou o peso do corpo para se tornar eficaz, poupando o nen de ser desperdiçado, e em sequência as outras foram derrubadas, levantando-se logo depois. A rápida recuperação fez Naoko franzir o cenho e hesitar, e Hisoka quase deu com a língua nos dentes, porém absteve-se torcendo para que ela encontrasse a resposta de uma vez.

A investida seguinte foi recebida com uma expressão impassível. A marionete, desequilibrada por um chute, caiu sem reação e antes de chegar ao chão teve seu crânio pressionado contra ele. O som do baque ressoou, um segundo se ouviu e o terceiro transpareceu o esforço do algoz em enterrar a cabeça da vítima.

Hisoka entreabriu os lábios, contudo a surpresa perdeu o sabor ao sentir a aura de Illumi por um momento, mostrando-se mais próxima do que havia deduzido. Ele olhou ao redor, localizando outras três marionetes entre as árvores e encomendou a morte delas continuando a busca por seu aliado. Sacou mais cartas para dar cabo do restante e ao lançá-las percebeu um borrão se desenhar no ar. A trajetória da agulha foi desviada centímetros antes de atingir a têmpora de Naoko, obrigando Hisoka a assumir que uma nova distração custaria seu brinquedo.

— Por que não aparece para conversarmos? — disse alto enquanto caminhava até a mulher. — Assim que eu mostrar o ás de copas, você vai desaparecer daqui — murmurou para ela. — Será sua única chance.

A oferta soou para Naoko como "morrer com um ataque pelas costas", e seus músculos retesaram em negativa. Ela cerrou os punhos devagar, colocando neles a tensão que lhe percorria e se recusou a obedecer. Sentiu-se tola pelo rompante de orgulho mas também em paz por atendê-lo.

— Não confiar em mim agora é o pior que você pode fazer. Seja boazinha e pare de dar brecha para o Illumi te matar. Ele não vai me esperar sair da sua frente para isso. — Hisoka guiou os olhos dela para um ponto na escuridão.

— Você sabe que ela não vai escapar. Desista dessa bobagem. — Illumi disse com enfado. Seu corpo ainda nas sombras.

— Eu já lhe falei, lembra? Ninguém toca nos meus brinquedos.

— É uma pena. Eu não pretendia te matar.

O ás escorregou para o chão quando um punhado de outras cartas foram lançadas e uma cortina de goma, criada para conter as agulhas. Três ritmos de corrida marcaram suas músicas no silêncio, e a paz retornou ao lugar por uma respiração.

Naoko se apoiou no tronco de uma árvore, ouvindo os sons da batalha. Pensava na atitude de seu algoz repassando aquelas palavras, o tom sério e ao mesmo tempo jocoso; por que havia entrado numa luta para lhe poupar da morte, o que significava o sussurro que lhe chegou em pedaços ao ouvido. Tinha certeza de ter escutado aquele diminutivo — "benzinho" — pronunciado de forma desprezível e o "depois" marcando um futuro indesejado. Enojava-lhe a voz e a expressão dele. Queria que morresse nas mãos de Illumi.

Irritou-se ao admitir que não podia torcer por isso. Enquanto aquele lunático servisse de obstáculo para o assassino era melhor que continuasse vivo. Inclinou-se ocultando sua presença e o viu acertar um soco em Illumi. " _Talvez ele consiga matá-lo_ ", cogitou, desejando inconscientemente a vitória de Hisoka.

Um jorro de sangue se desenhou numa diagonal, espalhando gotículas que pareciam suspensas no ar, caindo lentamente feito gotas de chuva. A cena se repetiu uma vez e outras infinitas na mente de Naoko que se escorou e apertou os olhos tentando borrá-la. Enfiou as unhas na madeira ganhando farpas, respirou fundo sentindo as narinas geladas e o coração responder ao chamado do corpo. Estremeceu ao ver um rastro de destruição se formar a alguns metros. Flertou com a morte nos grandes olhos negros.

Eles vieram em sua direção, frios, secos, estáticos, engolindo o tempo feito uma besta, bebendo sua coragem em um único gole, amarrando seus músculos à resignação. Desapareceram devolvendo-lhe o raciocínio, deixaram um rastro dourado como despedida.

 _"Acabou."_

Uma mancha vermelha consumiu o ouro, entregando a Naoko um caminho limpo. A descrença a manteve no momento anterior, retardando a atitude que deveria tomar. Foi preciso um minuto inteiro para ela retomar o foco e correr, agarrando-se à oportunidade de se ver livre daquele cenário. Pensou que seria melhor se os dois morressem, no entanto, a ingenuidade logo se dissipou. O problema não iria para a cova junto com eles. Fincou os pés no chão, andando em círculos nos pensamentos. Deveria se entregar? Fugir? Aproveitar a batalha para desferir um ataque? Todas as opções pareciam tão certas quanto erradas.

O golpe se acomodou entre a nona e a décima costela forçando a fissura criada anteriormente, longe de ser fruto da sorte, estava entre os cinco com maior probabilidade de levar à vitória. Bastou apenas a distração correta para ser aplicado. A forma como Hisoka evitava girar o corpo denunciou que algo estava errado e a afiada percepção de Illumi processou o significado no primeiro olhar.

— Você é mesmo um idiota. Aposto que a deixou te atingir para prolongar a luta. — Envolveu a agulha com nen observando Hisoka se levantar ignorando a dor. — Direi a ela o quanto você foi bonzinho.

— Desculpe, mas não vai conseguir dar o recado!

Hisoka abriu um leque como se espelhasse o ato de Illumi empunhar suas agulhas. Deslizou o pé direito, afastando-o minimamente do outro, atento ao seu adversário, vendo a possibilidade de matá-lo ser soprada para além das montanhas. Se conseguisse poderia ganhar a raiva da família Zoldyck e brinquedos bastante interessantes mas também era possível que eles não se importassem com o lugar onde o corpo do assassino apodreceria.

Sem poder apostar na melhor opção, Hisoka abandonou as especulações para continuar a aproveitar o presente. Illumi era formidável, veloz, forte, inteligente, não dava brechas. Atingi-lo era um desafio a cada tentativa e um deleite para quem adorava uma boa luta. A falta de expressão instigava a imprimir alguma emoção naquela face e a postura tão séria convidava a lhe ensinar como se divertir num combate.

Illumi sabia que Hisoka estenderia aquilo por dois motivos, o que poderia resultar numa enorme perda de tempo. Precisava incapacitá-lo e sair em busca da mulher antes que ela tivesse a chance de encontrar um esconderijo. Só de imaginar ter que procurá-la de novo a irritação formigava seus pensamentos.

Ele avançou deixando o cuidado para trás. Desviou de algumas cartas na corrida, atingiu outras afastando-as de si e perdeu o mínimo de velocidade, compensando ao fim de cada movimento. Esperou, contando os segundos, centrado em se alinhar à oportunidade que despontava. Lançou a agulha. O chamariz foi desviado de pronto, mas já havia preparado o ataque verdadeiro e foi a este que Hisoka se prendeu.

Ele se deslocou para a esquerda, vendo a agulha passar a centímetros de seu abdômen, sentindo a satisfação de frustrar as intenções do adversário. Sorriu em deboche aos olhos apáticos, perdendo a expressão ao notar uma leve mudança neles. O tempo se deteve num passo, e Hisoka vislumbrou, por debaixo do braço direito de Illumi, duas sombras distintas.

Ele suportou a fratura na clavícula e atirou uma carta que teve sua trajetória afetada pelo impacto do golpe. A interferência lhe foi benéfica, fazendo com que o rei de espadas rasgasse parte da lateral do pescoço de Illumi. Usando a textura surpresa fechou o buraco em seu corpo, afastou-se com um salto e preparou um novo ataque. Este ainda não havia saído de suas mãos quando notou a perturbação cruzar o rosto dele.

Encararam-se por um breve momento. A descrença de um e a surpresa do outro se equilibravam na equação. Nenhum movimento foi feito, como se um respeito mútuo pairasse entre eles. Era vontade de ambos sair daquela luta vivo, contudo a probabilidade não tinha favoritos.

O instante seguinte revelou um terceiro elemento embora não fosse a vontade deste se deixar perceber. O nervosismo que transpirava acusou sua presença e dividiu sua mente entre executar o planejado e resistir ao impulso que tencionava seus músculos. Seus dentes trincados rangiam, lembrando-a que o esforço era grande e não havia outra opção além de sustentá-lo.

O carmesim que cascateava pela nuca de Illumi pouco se via, porém brilhava aos olhos de Naoko, tornando todo o resto embaçado. Acenava para seu instinto turvando a consciência, escravizava a vontade para um único fim. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dela assemelhando-se a um assovio e pontuou o limite de seu controle. Naoko arrastou um passo, esquecendo o cuidado quando Illumi tocou o líquido pegajoso.

Ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria matá-la naquelas condições, mas calculava o risco para sua integridade. Mediu o ferimento com o próprio dedo, metade da falange deslizou pela abertura e uma veia pulsou sob ela. Não resistiria a um novo ataque. O trabalho não valia a sua vida, pensou. Logo seu ex-aliado enjoaria da brincadeira e dispensaria a mulher, era só uma questão de tempo.

O segundo em que ele pousou o olhar em Naoko atravessou a mente de Hisoka com a suspeita de que Illumi havia notado a fragilidade dela. Por ironia, o assassino estava com a mão no ar como se fosse um chamariz e uma gota se desprendeu do indicador transbordando a resistência da futura vítima.

Ela foi até ele. Cega, inconsequente, perdida. Uma lebre se lançando nas garras do caçador. Illumi apertou os lábios reprimindo um sorriso e sacou uma agulha enquanto pressionava seu ferimento. De esguelha notou a face tranquila de Hisoka e compreendeu de pronto. Uma trama de fios de nen lhe tinha em uma de suas mínimas aberturas delimitando sua mobilidade.

— Ela está vindo por conta própria, significa que quer morrer. — Illumi soltou despretensiosamente.

— Ela vai parar... — Hisoka rebateu, ciente que o outro buscava uma brecha. — Por que não adia a conclusão do trabalho? Não vai custar nada e assim todos saímos felizes.

— Vai te custar muito... — Illumi viu a confiança do mágico se justificar na parada repentina da mulher, presa pela goma. — Suma com ela daqui. Preciso cuidar disso — exprimiu com enfado sabendo que agia conforme Hisoka queria, no entanto, o modo como observava o sangue que colhera de seu ferimento indicava uma provocação. E para dar de comer a sua suspeita estendeu sutilmente o braço exibindo a palma molhada. — Hum, acho que ela gosta de vermelho.

Hisoka sabia que Illumi não tinha senso de humor e qualquer ato dele que se mostrava contrário a isso era um mau sinal. Contudo, isto não lhe importava. Para ele, consequências existiam para serem ignoradas.

Pararam num beco. A penumbra delineando seus corpos, o ar pesado, a poeira atraída pela suor, a pele suja como se coberta por fuligem. A tranquilidade dele, o assombro dela. O silêncio e a beleza de uma noite feita para se apreciar a dor.

"Agora ninguém nos atrapalhará", ele deslizou as palavras para fora da boca acompanhando-as com a língua. Saboreava a expectativa de continuar seu número, divertia-se com a imagem da presa imóvel pelo poder do seu amor elástico. Quanto ela suportaria? Que rosto teria quando lhe abrisse a pele? Ou quando ela abrisse a sua?...

Rasgou o pulso e o movimento fez tremer os lábios dela. O pensamento havia antecipado a imagem e o líquido lhe pareceu mais intenso quando deixou a derme. Um corte profundo, longo, diagonal, descuidado, mas preciso, derramava a seiva vermelha.

Naoko fechou os olhos com força, porém o odor que penetrava suas narinas não lhe permitia esquecer o que vira. Sentiu-as impregnadas por ele, ardendo, sufocando. Percebeu-o tão próximo que poderia provar seu gosto. Gelou com a umidade.

— Você perde toda a diversão se ficar com os olhos fechados. — Hisoka murmurou. Tinha em seu rosto o rascunho da loucura, aperfeiçoava-o conforme o equilíbrio de Naoko se fragmentava. Vibrava com o olhar vidrado, a resistência falha, a hiperventilação mal controlada. Uma linda e deliciosa expressão de pavor que lembrava abstinência. — Você tem uma dívida comigo... — Arranhou suavemente a face dela, cuidando para que o pulso não se afastasse do nariz. — Devo cobrar ou vai pagar de bom grado?

Manteve o toque assistindo a agonia, o medo dela quase se vertia em gotas. Sorveria todas com satisfação. Detestou apreciá-lo tanto, havia muito o que explorar e se demorar em algo por vezes era perda de tempo. Quis os outros rostos dela, o asco e a indiferença, quis a petulância e a raiva maciça, experimentar até extinguir o que ela podia oferecer.

Uma ideia lhe surgiu. Um risco. Mas o que não era? Tudo era arriscado até que se concretizasse perfeito. Ele se encostou à parede fitando a mulher, sua confusão, seu nervosismo. Segurou-a por mais um minuto e então libertou-a da goma. Ela veio como previu.

Segurou seu pulso aflita, parecia que lhe tinha alguma afeição. Expressava um temor maior do que ao ter sua vida ameaçada, sujava-se enquanto segurava a ferida, a pele gelada, a mão trêmula.

— Eu poderia arrancar sua cabeça agora. — Hisoka articulou baixo e suave, fazendo Naoko paralisar. — Uma armadilha tão simples e você cai nela... — Estalou a língua. — Está me decepcionando, benzinho!

Naoko o fitou de esguelha e se arrepiou ao ver a seriedade por trás do tom jocoso. Não conseguia discernir se era verdade ou mentira, mas sentia que poderiam ser ambos ao mesmo tempo. O aviso pinçou sua atenção, diluindo a perturbação e lhe devolvendo a preocupação que não deveria ter sido abandonada. Continuava nas mãos de um homem insano e agora tinha menos chance do que antes. Porém, ele também. Aproveitar a situação era a única opção, o golpe certo o imobilizaria a tempo de escapar ou com sorte o mataria. Naoko não acreditava na sorte. Reverter o azar em algo proveitoso era o melhor que poderia fazer.

A intenção se derramou em sua aura e a de Hisoka reagiu como se escutasse um segredo, tornando a intenção de atacá-lo um erro do qual não poderia se arrepender depois.

— É covardia atacar a quem você está ajudando... Ninguém te ensinou que se fala pela aura? — Alcançou o celular no bolso dela. — Dê um jeito nisso. Está me incomodando.

Naoko pegou a contragosto, estava ignorando a vibração do aparelho desde que chegara ao beco. Tencionou descartá-lo, no entanto uma fantasia lhe ocorreu e embora não acreditasse ser possível, cedeu ao impulso de atender. Fixou o olhar em Hisoka, empenhando-se em afastar o temor enquanto ensaiava a indiferença. Por dentro, tremia, intuindo que a situação ficaria pior.

— Senhorita Peace? — Uma voz grossa indagou esperando a afirmativa. — Falo em nome da família Safina, meu nome é Magnus. Tem um momento?

— Sim — sussurrou firme ocultando a desconfiança que se formava.

— Meu mestre tem um serviço para a senhorita e gostaria de negociar valores.

A surpresa refletiu nos olhos de Naoko e ela os desviou de imediato. Foi inútil, a reação já havia sido captada.

— Não estou interessada. — Encerrou, desligando o celular e o atirando longe.

Contou os segundos, não chegou a uma conclusão, voltou a encarar o problema que estava a sua frente. Recriminou-se pela estupidez. Por que não havia marcado o tempo? Era realmente uma proposta ou uma intimação? Existia alguma alternativa além de morrer ou ter uma vida pela metade? Respirou. Questionamentos não ajudariam.

— Qual o seu preço? Seja dinheiro ou qualquer outra coisa. O que quer por um trabalho?

Hisoka riu.

— Quer negociar comigo?! Você não está em posição pra isso!

— Aceita ou não?

Ele gostou do tom áspero. Era belo o que o desespero fazia com as pessoas. Teve um par de ideias de como brincar com ela, mas se segurou devido a algo que reclamou sua atenção imediata. Por um segundo, a respiração lhe pareceu difícil, a visão, menos nítida. O coração palpitou mais forte e rápido, porém não pela emoção da expectativa.

O chão lhe chamou e ele se negou a atender. O chamado continuou, tornava-se, aos poucos, irresistível. A dor pulsou no abdome, viva demais para ser ignorada, chegando ao ombro esquerdo como que por reflexo. Não era desprezível como havia pensado. Avaliou se os outros sintomas se relacionavam à brincadeira recente. Descartou.

— Precisa me provar que é útil antes que eu responda. — Soltou, fisgando-a num estalar de dedos. — O quão eficiente é a sua habilidade de cura?


End file.
